


Hungry

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, anyway yeah the boys dressed up as my favorite murder husbands, i really ship that shit, lowkey cegan tbh, talk of dicks but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you blind? She was flirting with you, was practically droolin’ over you,” Dean said with a scowl.“So? Why does that bother you so much?” Dean opened his mouth then quickly shut it again, seeming to think about his answer. “Well? Do you have an answer or not?” Sam sighed impatiently, stepping closer, getting in his big brother’s space.“‘Cause you’re mine,” Dean growled in a low voice that went straight to Sam’s dick. He bit his lip, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.





	Hungry

“Dean, could you drive me to the Halloween store later? I need a costume,” Sam said as his brother walks into their motel room and dropped the bag of groceries on top of the mini fridge, not even looking up from his homework.

“Why do you need a costume?” Dean questioned, looking at the teen with a slight frown. “Hate to break it to you, Sammy, but you’re a bit too old for trick or treating.” Sam rolled his eyes, looking up at him. 

“Oh, shut up. I got invited to a Halloween party, so I need a costume.” 

“Who invited you? We’ve only been here like a week and a half, didn’t think you’d make friends that fast,” Dean muttered, grabbing a beer out of the bag and opening it, taking a long sip. When Sam gave him a dirty look, he sighed. “Come on, you know what I mean. You always have that pointy little nose of yours buried in a book.”

“My nose isn’t pointy,” Sam muttered with a pout, absently reaching up and touching the tip of his own nose. He quickly shook his head, focusing again as Dean laughed. “Whatever. It was just some football player, we’ve actually never talked before.”

“Lemme guess, he’s some popular douchebag, right?” the older Winchester sighed. 

“I mean, he’s popular, but he’s really not-”

“You shouldn’t go.”

“What? Why?” Sam looked up at Dean with a frown. 

“Because he probably just invited you so he could pull a dumb prank.” Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Sam. Popular high school guys are dicks. I should know, I was one.”

“Look, I’m going, and there’s nothing you can do about that,” the teen said with a scowl. 

“Fine, then I’m going with you,” Dean said with a shrug. Sam stares at him for a few moments before speaking. 

“Fine, but you have to wear a costume.”

-

“So, got any idea what you wanna be?” Dean asked as he and Sam strolled down an aisle full of different costumes. 

“I’m thinkin’ someone from The Walking Dead or something,” the brunet muttered, leading the way to the back of the store, where the character costumes where. 

“You sure you don’t wanna be Daphne from Scooby Doo?” Dean asked as he walked past the costume, glancing at Sam with a smirk. “I’m sure you’d look fantastic in a skirt,” he said in a teasing tone, though privately he was kinda serious. Sam probably would look good in a skirt, with his long, tan legs. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

“What if we were Han Solo and Chewbacca? That way we can hide that ugly mug of yours under a mask,” he snickered. He shut up with Sam shot him a glare. It was silent as the two of them looked through the various costumes. Dean honestly couldn’t stand Halloween, and he thought Sam did too. Apparently not, since the kid seemed so willing to go to a random guy’s Halloween party. A random guy that Sam seemed pretty keen to stick up for, even though he said they had never really talked. Hmm… “So, tell me more about this kid who invited you.”

“W-what? There’s nothing to tell,” Sam said, glancing over at him as his cheeks flushed lightly. Dean grinned. 

“Aw, does little Sammy have a crush?” 

“What? O-of course not, I’m not...g-gay or something,” Sam sputtered, shaking his head. Dean’s expression softened. 

“It’s okay if you are, ya know,” he said softly, the tone of his voice letting the teen know that he was serious. The twenty one year old hesitated, debating what he was about to say “I’m bi, so obviously I’m not gonna-”

“You are?” Sam asked, wide eyed. “Seriously?” 

“Don’t tell dad,” Dean said quickly. 

“Duh. But you’re really…” Dean nodded and Sam hummed, looking thoughtful. “Well, that makes sense, actually. I noticed you checkin’ out our waiter the other day. Anyway, yeah, I’m uh...I’m gay. But I don’t have a crush on him.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, okay kid. Whatever you say.”

“Seriously! I mean, yeah, he’s cute...really cute,” the teen said with a soft grin. 

“Aw, look at you, all twitterpated. They grow up so fast,” he said dramatically, putting a hand to his chest and pretending to wipe away a tear.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” Sam grumbled, shoving him as he blushed darkly. They both fell silent again as they continued to look at costumes. “Hey, what if I went as Carl, and you went as Negan?” he suddenly asked, pulling the costumes from where they were hanging. “We could even get you a fake Lucille.”

“Are you kidding?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on. Have you seen Carl and Negan? They have a ridiculous amount of unresolved sexual tension. You gotta be blind not to see it,” Dean said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Seriously? You’re crazy,” Sam laughed. 

“Mmhmm, sure. Fine, let’s go with those costumes. Just see how many people mistake us for a couple.”

-

To Sam’s surprise and annoyance, quite a few people asked if Dean was his boyfriend. Getting tired of Dean’s smug look (he looked too hot to be legal, with that leather jacket and that smirk of his), Sam wandered off on his own. 

He didn’t see Dean again until nearly an hour later, when Sam was busy talking to a pretty girl who had red hair and was dressed as an angel. Sam was pretty sure she was flirting with him, but he had also pretty much convinced himself that she was just nice. They were in the middle of talking about the math class they apparently both had when Dean showed up out of nowhere. 

“There you are, Sam, I was lookin’ for you,” he said, looking oddly tense. Sam frowned slightly, confused and wondering what the hell was wrong. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend,” the girl, Celeste, said, embarrassed and apologetic. Sam opened his mouth to correct her, but Dean beat him to it. 

“Yeah, well, he does.” Dean slung an arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him close posessively and smiling tightly at the girl. “So get lost.” She nodded quickly and scurried off. 

“Dean, what the hell!” Sam exclaimed, pulling away from Dean and brushing his arm off. He couldn’t even make himself sound angry, because he wasn’t. A little confused, sure, but angry? No, not really. If he were to be honest with himself, Dean’s sudden possessiveness was kinda hot. 

“What? She wasn’t your type. I mean, she doesn’t have a dick, so yeah, not your type,” Dean muttered defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sam ignores how his cheeks flushed. “What the hell does that have to do with anything? She was nice?”

“Are you blind? She was flirting with you, was practically droolin’ over you,” Dean said with a scowl. 

“So? Why does that bother you so much?” Dean opened his mouth then quickly shut it again, seeming to think about his answer. “Well? Do you have an answer or not?” Sam sighed impatiently, stepping closer, getting in his big brother’s space. 

“‘Cause you’re mine,” Dean growled in a low voice that went straight to Sam’s dick. He bit his lip, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. 

“Oh yeah? And when the hell’d you decide that?” he asked weakly, his heart racing. 

“When I realized how much I hated the thought that you had a thing for the douchebag that invited you here and not me,” Dean murmured, staring at Sam with a dark and hungry look in his eyes. His hands find Sam’s waist and he walks him back until he’s pressed against a wall and looking up at Dean with an expectant look. Dean gently plucks the sheriff’s hat off of Sam’s head and presses his lips to his little brother’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and am actually hella proud of it? Hope y'all liked it!! Pls don't let it flop


End file.
